Renesmee Cullen and the Triwizard Disaster
by JudgeSlayer
Summary: Book 4 of 7: Renesmee Cullen enters the fourth year of Hogwarts with a new Headmaster and the school being host for the Triwizard Tournament.


RENESMEE CULLEN AND THE TRIWIZARD DISASTER

CHAPTER ONE: PREPARATIONS

The Ministry of Magic was bustling with business and Head Auror Harry Potter was hurrying to the Minister's office. He raced from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement level to the Atrium at top speed and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive.

"Come on," he muttered while tapping his foot. "Can't this bloody lift go any faster?" The lift clattered to a halt and the doors opened letting him in. Harry rode the lift to the Minister's level and sprinted to the office and knocked on the door. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt invited him in and Harry entered the office. "Good morning, sir. What's the emergency?"

"As you know," said Kingsley in his slow, deep voice, "Minerva McGonagall has retired from Hogwarts as Headmistress." Harry nodded. "I've read your reports over the past three years and the school governors and myself have come to the conclusion that a new Headmaster is needed."

"Have you found someone?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded. "Who did you find?"

"Well," said Kingsley nervously, "we were actually hoping you'd do it."

Harry was dumbstruck. "Me? I'm not Headmaster material, sir. Surely you can find someone else to take over?"

"No, Potter, we can't," said Kingsley. "I've talked to other Heads of the Magical Law Enforcement and they agree with my decision seeing as you've protected the school from the many attacks at Hogwarts in the past three years."

Harry sighed. So, he thought, this sudden change in job positions was mostly for the protection of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was only one question that remained to be asked. "Are you trying to do what Fudge did with Umbridge, sir? Are you attempting to send me to the school as a double agent?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Not exactly," he said. "Ever since the day you and your friends started the Defense Against the Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's Army, I have thought that you would make a great Headmaster. As Head Auror, I thought that you wouldn't mind filling the post for the year."

Harry gave this some thought. "I'll make a deal," he said finally. "I will take over as Headmaster for the year and, if I don't like it, I remain Head Auror afterwards." Kingsley agreed to the deal. "Very well, then. I will prepare for my departure to Hogwarts immediately after I tell my family the news."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Renesmee Cullen sat outside her home with Angel by her side. Both were sipping on cartons of pig's blood to satisfy their hunger for blood until they had time to hunt. Renesmee and her mother, Bella, were not on speaking terms since Bella forbade her to date Angel. "Nessie," said Angel softly, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Renesmee, "I'm fine." She turned to face her boyfriend. "It's just, I thought that Mom would be okay with us after I gave her some time to calm down, but it's been over a month and she still won't talk to me."

"She'll come around," Angel promised, "just give her some time."

"I have," Renesmee insisted, "but she still won't talk to me. Maybe I need to say something to her." Angel nodded and they headed for the house. Bella was in the kitchen reading today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. "Mom, can we talk?" Bella looked up and nodded. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you confronted me about Angel, but like I said that night I talked to Lorne and he said it's my destiny to be with him. I can't change destiny."

"I know," said Bella, "but I still don't like the fact that you are with someone who's two-hundred years older than you. This situation is nothing like what I went through when your father and I first met when I was in school. I was human then and I was ready to become a vampire, but your father wouldn't have it. You, on the other hand, are a vampire-human hybrid with a lot to learn about life and I just want you to be safe."

"I understand, Mom," Renesmee insisted, "but you've got to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. I've got nearly three years until I graduate Hogwarts and Angel and I have been growing closer in the past three years." Bella nodded in agreement. "What I'm trying to say, Mom, is that I can't control my feelings for Angel. I thought Scorpius and I were meant to be, but I was wrong. Angel's the one for me. He's the only one, besides anyone in this family, who understands me." Angel squeezed her shoulder gently as she spoke. "Can you forgive me, Mom?"

After what seemed like hours, Bella hugged Renesmee and apologized. "I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have said those things." She turned to Angel. "Don't hurt her, Angel, or I will tear you apart limb from limb."

"Yes, ma'am," Angel said quietly. "You know I'd never hurt her." Bella nodded and looked toward the window as a brown owl came near. Angel opened the window to let the owl in and took the letter from its beak. "It's from Spike. He mentions something about a resurrection ritual and Lucifer." He gulped. "Lucifer's back from Hell and he's ready to attack at any given moment."

"That's not good," Renesmee murmured. "If Lucifer attacks, we're all sitting ducks. We need to find the other shards to the Sword before Lucifer recruits his army and gets ready for war." She turned to Bella and said, "Call Buffy now. She'll want to hear about this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, everyone in the new Scooby gang sat in the living room of the Cullen house with Renesmee addressing them. "We just got word from Spike yesterday explaining the Lucifer has been resurrected and is preparing for war," she announced. "We have two shards to find and we need to find them soon. Something tells me they'll be really hard to find. So does anyone have an idea where they might be or how to find them?"

"I've checked every book in the school's library about the shards," said Giles, "and I found a few tidbits but nothing that indicates where they could be. All we know is that they are scattered in the four corners of the Earth after the Archangels and Lucifer battled in Heaven."

Angel decided to speak up. "What about Gabriel?" he asked. "He was trying to help us stop Lilith last month. Maybe he has an idea?"

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Spike. He was bruised and bloody from his recent recon mission, but otherwise okay. "I've tried calling for him, but he won't answer. Either he's in big trouble or he decided to be a ninny and stop helping."

"Okay," said Renesmee, "Gabriel's out. Who else can we call in to help us?" Buffy grinned. "What's up, Buffy?"

"Oh, I think I know an angel that can help us," she explained. "This one has helped a couple demon hunters I know in the past and I think he's willing to help us. You may want to close your ears. I'm about to get a bit loud." Once everyone closed their ears, she yelled: "CASTIEL!"

There was a bright flash of white light and a man wearing a sand-colored suit and blue shirt appeared. "You hollered, Slayer?" The man's name was Castiel, an angel who helped two brothers named Dean and Sam Winchester fight demons.

"Yes," said Buffy, "we need your help. Lucifer is back and we need to know if you know where the shards to the Sword of Angels would be." He shook his head. "Okay. Let us know if you do know something." Castiel nodded and vanished in the same flash of light he appeared from. "Okay, now there is one other thing that needs to be addressed but our new Headmaster will explain that when school starts."

"Wait," Angel said as Buffy turned to leave. "What thing?"

"I can't tell you," Buffy said. "That's for the Headmaster to explain. See you all at Hogwarts." She walked out the front door and Apparated on the doorstep.

After the Scooby Gang left, Renesmee and Angel sat wondering exactly what was going to be happening at Hogwarts this coming year.


End file.
